Destiny Overdrive Rp
"It's raining in the city of blue,dreaming rain,It's clean and cold and Peaceful, Silver rain. All is drenched with an Destiny. Cruel or not PAGE RULΣS! 1.pick a team 2.creepypastas,fnaf and sonic fan characters are not allowed 3.Respect The Owners and Members Of UFC 4. No God Moding (dodging every attack and stopping all attacks/not phased by any attack) 5. When One on One battles are in place ask before joining the battle 6. Fixed Profiles and updates to it need to be made publicly 7.Understand your own character and your opponent so there won't be any confusion 8.Try to have understandable grammar 9.Can you please follow a template 10. oc must have a weakness that can be used by anyone Any more questions then ask a mod 11 .no autokilling 12 .no killing someone unless they agreed to you killing them 13.don't do any abilities that isn't in your template Story: ���� ���� Judgement ���� (The name of this planet) ���� ������ ���������������� Continuum ���� One thing can be said of Judgement, anyone can't comphrend it in its entirety, is The truth. Even those who Woken up here don't know why They are there. For Judgement is more than a colorful planet, it is true power, any matter caught in its grasp will sucked in due to it power Judgement is massive, the largest know object in the universe, drifting through out the universe at immeasurable speed, at a tenth of a atosecond, by an immense scale. Conceived By an divine Entity, hidden in plain sight and currently unremarkable in it new vessel. Judgement is an omnipotent and magical marvel. According to the first person to be on Judgement Tiz. Judgement can pull matter from all universes, dimensions and world on to itself for unknown reasons, to meet the needs of its population, Judgement also restricts you from leaving it . Of the current moment, Judgement is highly advanced with numerous of species,angels,demons, gods and ECT, though much of it land is lead by slot of different species They're multible segment to the supercontinent on Judgement : Fool, priestess, empress, emperor,lovers, chariot, Strength, wheel of Fortune, justice, hanged Man, death , temperance ,devil , Justice,world Rumor has it that the Judgement segment is the Afterlife At the exact center of Judgement is the Core, a mysterious structure is in it. And only a few has achieved going down there, but appears to provide the mystical object with the power to grant you a wish, aside from the object an Devine beast protects it from all tainted souled beings Located around the Core , where most journeys end. But one had achieved going there and he wished for some unknown powers. He is known as "K" and he uses the power to eliminate UNfit beings, he thinks he is the voice of Judgement and he as well is hidden on Judgement too. Beyond "K" they're more villains and they to lie among us. A lot of leaders of the segments, and then the main part is they are led by anyone who is the strongest of the ones who wanted ownership. The population of some of the segments are in war with each other and some work together. Along with this each of the 20 segments has its own perk. Of course, given Judgement nature, the planet has endless of land devoted to civilians and military housing, And a enormous academy that everyone participates exists and much much more. Aside from the houses and combat zones production plants, An Special prison exists as a separate structure from the main population of the planet, to hold enemies of life and if anyone is defeat and brought to this prison in "fool" is trapped by the spirit of this planet. If anyone accepts there wrongdoing and convert to good is released a year afterwards. At the end of it all, Judgement is both the world most mysterious planet and the largest, standing as a new home for which you didn't give consent to, but is now forever trapped within. And one thing is for sure… Judgement holds many secrets.﻿ people who want to RP or Learn about it: First but a * infront of the word and it will turn bold for fighting and actions Example: Punches (Kicks) For talking, just write normally or add " " Hello and "hello" Also you could talk throughs for OOC (Out Of Character Example:(( Hello)) Fighting: Never ever God Mod or pull Bullshit for example saying you are immortal when it isn't on your profile Good Example of a RP Fight: They started to rush at them with high speeds readying a blow Bad Example of a RP Fight: Grabs you and Rips you in half No Dodging People can dodge attacks attacks such as being ripped apart and being slashed this would give you a bad Reputation in Communitys such as "Stark Academy" and "Rebirth Academy" Join these fam cause most of those people will make fun of you for being idiotic and acting like the Pokemon Go Kid We don't dicuss about him here 7n7 but yeah and around other which may lead you to get off but hey that's on you May post more if anyone is interested in more about RolePlaying﻿ Category:Introductions Category:Discussion Category:Training Category:Battle Category:Tournaments Category:Story Category:Story: Segments Category:Story:City Category:Story: Unknown Area Category:Memes Category:Dance Zone Category:Food Zone Category:Ask The Admin Category:Academy